Surprise
by Sonya-Heather-DeVito
Summary: Harry decides to surprise Ginny by showing up at her workplace, and is left stumped. Harry/Ginny pairing.


_A/N: Written for the Houses Competition Year 4 and Hogwarts (Challenges and Assignments). I do not own Harry Potter; it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!_

_House: Ravenclaw_

_Year: Prefect_

_Category: Standard_

_Prompt: [Setting] Mahoutokoro _

_Word Count: 1388_

* * *

The crisp and refreshing air, the high mountains and the greenery surrounding the small castle, the clouds covering a whole lot of sky, the children relaxing peacefully in the lap of nature - Ginny was right, everything at Mahoutokoro was unlike anything Harry had seen at Hogwarts.

The Japanese wizarding school, located on the topmost point of the volcanic island of Minami Iwo Jima, had the perfect secluded neighbourhood to hide from the Muyo's prying eyes, which gave its students the opportunity to participate in outdoor activities without the fear of getting caught. He was highly impressed with the steps taken for the safety of everyone.

"It pleases me greatly to see you here, Mr Potter. Welcome to Mahoutokoro School of Magic." The voice of Headmistress Kamasaki caught his attention as she made her way towards him with a warm smile on her face. It was the kind of smile that reminded Harry of Dumbledore - full of wisdom and experience she'd gained over the years. She moved forward and bowed a little in greeting as Harry, who was going for a handshake, stopped abruptly and followed suit.

He spoke again to break the silence, "The pleasure is all mine, Headmistress Kamasaki. Your castle is immensely beautiful. Also, it would have been very rude on my part to refuse the little ones' polite request."

"Oh yes, they are all very excited indeed to meet you. I believe they have done some special preparations for your arrival, with the help of Ms Weasley. If you would follow me please." Headmistress Kamasaki led him towards a large garden where some students were enthusiastically taking part in basic Aikido kicks, while some others were seen meditating.

As they moved forward, Harry noticed that every student was wearing different coloured robes that piqued his interest.

"Can I ask you something, Headmistress Kamasaki? Although Ginny tried to explain it to me, I still don't understand the uniform system here. It's very different from Hogwarts."

"Indeed, Mr Potter. Although we have four different houses - Seiran, Yosamu, Toppuu and Shunrai - the robes aren't tied to that of specific houses. When students join Mahoutokoro, they are presented with enchanted robes which eventually grow in size as the students do. They also gradually change colour as the learning of their wearer increases, beginning with faint pink to orange then red, then purple, then blue and finally golden. If the robes, however, turn white, it's an indication that the student has betrayed the Japanese's wizarding code by performing illegal magic or broken the Statue of Secrecy. To 'turn white' is a terrible disgrace which results in immediate expulsion and trial at the Japanese Ministry of Magic."

Harry nodded as he listened, and to say that he wasn't _impressed _would be wrong. Internally he wondered, as to why Hogwarts never thought of such a strategy - Hagrid's innocence all those years ago could have been proven easily. Well, everything was in the past now, and _he _was dead.

"The teachers follow the same rule of designated uniforms too. It was the former headmaster's idea in an attempt to teach students that a school is a learning place for all - not just for students but for their mentors as well. So, he introduced turquoise robes for the staff members. As we teachers grow in our own aspects and understand that we must view every child without any partiality,_ instead _of changing colour, the intricate handiwork on our robes changes - it becomes more detailed. If the teacher, however, shows any signs of partiality between students or that of taking their future for granted, their robes turn black, and they are immediately suspended from their teaching position."

Harry was truly astounded to learn about such rules. Maybe, they could introduce them to Hogwarts as well - he was sure that Hermione would approve of his idea.

Their conversation broke when they reached the large Quidditch pitch - larger than even the Hogwarts grounds, and spacious enough to accommodate thousands of people. He was starting to understand as to why Ginny loved the Japanese school so much.

He saw his fiancee flying a hundred feet above the ground, with a Quaffle in her hand, and players of the opposite team right at her tail. Ginny went right, then left, confusing the Chasers behind her, and then took a full ninety-degree turn downwards. As soon as the Chasers could realise what was happening, Ginny charged upwards again and threw the Quaffle with immense force, and through the goal's hoop.

"Professor Weasley scores another ten points, making the score for the Hippogriffs one hundred and seventy. The Kappas have to buck up fast or else they're going to lose the match this time!" A little girl barely seven or eight years of age was doing the match commentary rather enthusiastically.

"Her name is Shizuku Tanaka. She's the latest addition to our school- joined us all a month ago after her seventh birthday." Professor Kamasaki informed Harry who nodded in response.

"It is so good to see that you follow a different academic structure here - starting their education early and helping them cope with daily life - it is truly astounding," Harry muttered.

"Thank you, Mr Potter. Though I think I should also thank you for allowing Ms Weasley to train the students during their summer holidays." Professor Kamasaki extended her gratitudes, making Harry chuckle.

"Professor, there is no need to thank me. It was Ginny's decision to explore the Japanese culture and also take the offered part-time job as a Quidditch Professor. I'm her fiance, and I only have the right to support her, not grant her permissions and such."

"I did hear that the defeater of the Dark Lord was a kind soul; I'm happy that the rumours_ weren't_ false," the headmistress spoke with a genuine smile on her face.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Ginny's voice made him look at the red-head, as she descended her broomstick and made way towards the duo. Harry pecked her lovingly on the cheeks.

"I wanted to give you a surprise, and also to the students who sent a letter to me."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yeah. They wanted to meet me and see if I could teach Quidditch alongside you during the summer camp."

Their stupor broke when they heard the padding of feet towards them, and Harry smiled warmly at the children. They all bowed to him in greeting.

"Kon'nichiwa, Mr Potter. Thank you for accepting our invitation," one of the elder students spoke.

"Are you Harry Potter?" It was the same girl who was commentating the game - looking at Harry in absolute awe and staring intently at the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Had it been anyone else, Harry would have been offended; he hated the fame and recognition that came with the horrible curse. But it was a little child who'd asked him such, and he couldn't possibly blame her.

"Yeah, that's me," Harry spoke as he crouched to her level. He waited for her to ask if he was the defeater of the Dark Lord or something along those lines, but he got an unexpected reply.

"You played a Seeker for your team, right?" the little one questioned again, making Harry smile widely.

"Yes! Do you like Quidditch too?"

"Ahha. I wanna be a Seeker too when I grow up, just like you. But Professor Hinochi and Professor Weasley say that I can't play until I learn to properly handle and ride my broomstick," she spoke enthusiastically. The Headmistress and Ginny both grinned at her quick response.

"Well, they're both right, darling. Quidditch may seem fun but it is dangerous too." Shizuku nodded in understanding.

"Does that mean you will teach us too?" she asked again in an innocent tone, and Harry could feel the anticipation bubbling in all of their minds. It wasn't that his Auror job wasn't exciting enough, but he missed being able to play the sport as well. Maybe, teaching here would help him cope with that dilemma.

"Yes, I would love to, only if Professor Hamasaki and Professor Hinochi have no objections." Shizuku looked at her headmistress expectantly.

"Well, I see no problems in this plan whatsoever."

The little one jumped and hugged her professor tightly, murmuring thank yous. Harry grinned; he was happy that he'd decided to surprise them all.

* * *

_Challenge: Insane Prompt Challenge: 285. [Pairing] Harry and Ginny._


End file.
